


Braces are the WORST

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Braces, Idk yet it depends on how this turns out, M/M, Might Add More, One Shot, they have feelings for each other god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: Hinata has been acting different ever since practice began and Kageyama is not impressed.





	Braces are the WORST

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi!! This is my first Haikyuu fic so if I mess something up please please don't yell at me QAQ

Most of the time, when it came to practice the team had a routine. It wasn't planned or anything, but it seemed as if each teammate had their own way of doing things and they stuck to it.

'Not that it's a bad thing.' Kageyama thought to himself as he began warm up stretches with the rest of the team. He personally enjoyed the sense of familiarity. Change was never one of Kageyama's strong suits so he welcomed it with open arms.

Eventually, other members began trickling into the gymnasium. No one often said much as they first entered, so the room remained mostly quiet, even when Hinata walked in. 

Hinata's usually warm smiles had been replaced with an unfamiliar frown. This stuck out immensely from the moment the red-head even began practice. Often times Hinata would be brimming with excitement, practically waltzing into the gymnasium ready to give it his all. Yet, today was different and almost the entire team noticed, including Kageyama.

From the moment Hinata sulked into the room, all eyes were on him from the beginning. While Kageyama often complained of the other's brash, impulsive, positive attitude, this was no better. Instead of beaming and commenting about how great volleyball was and musing about how well he'd improve, Hinata kept to himself, refusing to make eye contact with any of the team. He made his way toward the group wordlessly before plopping down and joining in on warm up stretches. 

Both Daichi and Sugawa exchanged a confused look before shifting their gaze back toward Hinata, whom was staring at the worn out linoleum glumly. After an awkward moment of silence passed between the entire team, Sugawa finally spoke up. 

Nervously scooting closer toward the shorter, Sugawa began cautiously. "What's up Hinata? Is everything okay?" Upon getting no response from the younger, Sugawa cast a glance toward Daichi, silently begging for help. 

Daichi was unnerved by the sudden change in Hinata as well. But, he wasn't quite sure of what to do either. With a shrug, Daichi just continued stretching, Sugawa following his example seconds later.

The rest of practice drawled on painfully. Not even fifteen minutes into a practice game and Hinata had managed to miss every single pass Kageyama had tossed him. Patience wearing thin, Kageyama stomped toward him seethingly.

The sound of loud, angry stomps and shoes squeaking harshly against the linoleum instantly caught Hinata's attention. Whipping around to find the source, he was face to face with none other than Kageyama.

"What is your deal? You haven't said a word since you've came in, and not to mention you haven't even TOUCHED the ball whenever it gets tossed to you." The worry in his chest didn't help to ease Kageyama's anger in the slightest.

Hinata's brown eyes widened upon Kageyama's outburst before he furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. With a deep breath he turned to stomp away. Kageyama was not helping in the slightest with his attitude. Turning on his heel to leave, a large hand grabbing onto his arm, stopping Hinata in his tracks.

Before Hinata even had time to gather what was happening, he could feel Kageyama's breath mere inches from his face. The taller was now extremely close, just staring at him. He wasn't saying anything, just analyzing the situation. Yet, Hinata's heart still skipped a beat.

The moment Kageyama leaned closer, his attention was drawn to Hinata's flushed face, nervously looking to the side in hopes of avoiding eye contact. Needless to say, Kageyama wasn't going to have any of it. Grabbing onto the flaming red hair and pulling back slightly, he was secretly amazed at the softness. "Say something, before I get really angry. Now." He growled, glaring daggers toward the shorter.

Swallowing the lump in his throat rather feverishly, Hinata closed his eyes and covered his mouth. "L-Let go, you moron!" He complained into his hand. "That kinda stings-"

Before Hinata could finish his statement, Kageyama pulled his hand down and held it to his side almost instantly. "Open your mouth, Hinata." It was obvious that Kageyama was on his last nerve just by how he spoke. "Please." He added, though his tone remained the same.

Finally giving up on his stubborn streak, Hinata closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile a wide toothy grin. However, the moment he even opened his mouth, Kageyama had completely let go of him, going silent in the process.

"Woah! Shoyou got braces!" Tanaka commented before the entire team flocked toward the red head in amazement.

Sure enough, Hinata was sporting a pair of light blue braces. A blush dusted his cheeks from the sudden attention we was getting. He nervously looked around. "Well, I don't need them for long...probably about a year or two...I don't like them. I can't eat ANYTHING and they feel weird."

This peaked Kageyama's curiousity "What do they feel like?" He hummed.

Pausing to think, Hinata smiled widely. "Kinda like when you're eating an orange and you put the peel in your mouth to pretend that it's your smile!" Beaming proudly at his simile, Hinata pretended not to see Kageyama's eye roll.

A smug smirk spread across the taller's face. "You better be careful then during practice. If you get hit in the face it could probably snap a wire or something." The sudden look of utmost terror in Hinata's face almost made Kageyama chuckle. "You just have to be more careful and actually HIT the ball." He snarked in amusement.

Hinata's cheeks heated up and he stomped his foot against the gym floor. "I DO hit the ball! Maybe if I had a better setter I'd get it more often!" He teased before making a face.

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow before shrugging nonchalantly. "Maybe if I threw you over the net you'd be quiet for once." He mused back as he returned to his spot on the court. 

The rest of practice went fairly well. There were few mishaps and the entire team were feeling quite pleased. It wasn't until Kageyama sent a well placed toss to Hinata that his heart froze.

Hinata had managed to catch the ball...With his face. He hissed in pain as he quickly covered his face with his hands almost instantly. "Ow. Ow. Ow! Geez! That hurts!" He shouted. Over all of his yelling Hinata hadn't heard Kageyama running up to check on him. 

"Hinata! Let me see! Did you break a wire or something?!" Panic took over Kageyama's words as he shook Hinata by the shoulders harshly. When the shorter didn't say anything, Kageyama's heart stopped.

Moving his hands out of the way, Hinata smiled softly. "Nah, gotcha! It didn't break! It just hurts a lot!" He smiled upon seeing Kageyama's reaction. "Awe, you do care about me!" He beamed in excitement before laughing.

Almost instantly Kageyama reached back and grabbed a fistful of Hinata's red hair before pulling harshly, earning a gasp from the shorter. "Maybe I was worried! Dumbass." Nonetheless, Hinata continued to chuckle.

These braces were gonna be the end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this, I'm not sure yet...


End file.
